


Done

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, written before LoT 1x15 but it still works kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble! The Time Masters have had enough of speedsters messing with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this way back when Flashback came out. This came before the Oculus was a thing that existed on the shows, but it still kinda works.

Time Master Kernel Python turned at the sound of annoyed groaning. “What is it?” He demanded. “Have you found Rip Hunter?”  
Cadet Cam Quest, one of the cadets on Time Interference Watch, jumped into parade rest. “No sir! The speedster known as the Flash has time-traveled again.”  
Python suddenly understood the groaning. “Initial and arrival dates?” he demanded, striding over to the group.  
“March 29, 2016 to January 27, 2015,” she said.  
“That’s over a year,” he grumbled. “Have you been able to discern the purpose of his ‘visit’?”  
“According to our covert operatives, he intends to talk with the Reverse Flash and trick him into revealing the answer to the Speed Equation.”  
Python slammed the palms of his hands against the table. “The Flash isn’t supposed to discover even the existence of the Speed Equation until 2024!”  
The cadets glanced at each other nervously. Python was known for his explosive temper.   
His eyes narrowed. “That’s it. From now on, we don’t monitor speedsters. We can’t stop them! Besides, they create closed paradoxes, which are fine. This is fine. Besides,” a sinister grin started to take place on his face, “I have a better solution to scare the Flash off time travel.”


End file.
